


The Parting Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Angst, Campfires, Multi, campouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex has convinced them all to come to the campsite by the Guardians Dale. Astor convinces Roo to sing some songs from her seafaring days.





	The Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> For best reading experience and to listen to the songs as I imagine Roo would be singing them, here they are https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIgSH9TIxTI and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tRYMqLHu0U

They all sat around the fire. Roo glanced at her friends surrounding her. Tomorrow was the day, and they needed all hands on deck. Alex had been the one to suggest a bonfire and a camping night together before the rescue mission took place, and they all had agreed

Daine and Ydris, who she was shocked showed up, were sat on one log with Lisa and Louisa on the other end of the same log. Lisa’s guitar rested in her lap, and she was absentmindedly plucking the strings, soft notes echoing across the clearing. Daine would occasionally flick his fingers towards the fire. It responded in time, creating different patterns and swirls in the flames. 

Willow and Jay had taken a spot in between logs, a blanket wrapped up around their shoulders. Roo smiled softly, she was proud one of her oldest friends had found love. Alex was lounging against the next log, her face dark in the shadows. Ariana was perched on the log beside her, her eyes lost in the fire. 

Via and Shane were on the ground to her right of her log, Via sitting between Shane’s legs. Via was quietly chattering to Shane who replied quietly, his chin resting on her shoulder. Astor sat to the right of Roo, somehow sitting with his legs on the log. She should know better then to question the immortal.  Brooks sat on Roo’s other side,, his violin resting in his lap, his fingers tapping on the wood in time with an invisible tune. Roo noticed he would cast a glance across the fire, and his eyes would harden before dropping back to his violin. 

Linda was sitting across from Roo, her eyes focused firmly on the fire. Roos heart could have burst looking at her, but she ripped her gaze away, a sharp pang resounding in her chest. 

Vik and Tyler had made it out as well, but Vik had picked a spot farther from the fire and Roo did not blame him for.  Ali and Ella both were beside Linda, Ella tinkering with something in her hands and Ali watching her, entirely fascinated. 

It was a soft comfortable silence, the only noises being the resounding crackles of the fire, the soft strumming of Lisa’s guitar and the replying noises of the wilderness.

“Roo, you were a sailor once” Astor started. Roo felt everyones eyes turn to her, and she nodded. “Perfect! You must have a few songs to sing us to bed then!” Astor grinned at her. 

“You want sea shanties instead of Lisa’s singing?” Roo raised an eyebrow at him, a little miffed. 

“You should sing one, I miss your songs,” Willow piped up from across the fire. Roo glanced at her, and then to the rest of the group, her eyes conveniently skipping over Linda. 

“We can accompany you Roo.” Lisa offered. Brooks lifted his violin to his chin, and Roo took a deep breath.

“Alright.” She closed her eyes. “Would you like a fun one first or something of my choice?”

“Your pick,” Willow replied, snuggling closer to Jay. Roo singing was a treat not many got to hear, and was one of Willow’s favorite things to listen to. She once convinced Roo to record a song once, and it was so hauntingly beautiful she got so many hits on Jorvify. Roo glanced nervously around the circle of friends, and Willow gave her an encouraging smile. Roo took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

“ _ Of all the money e’er I had, I spent it in good company,” _ Her eyes flew open, and she looked across the circle again to Willow, before landing on Lousia and Lisa. “ _ And all the harm that e’er I’ve done, alas it was to none, but me,”  _ Roo’s voice began scratchy, but grew steady as she continued. It rang out through the clearing hauntingly, everything suddenly silent. 

“ _ And all I’ve done, for want of wit,  to mem’ry now, I can’t recall” _ Brooks drew his bow across the strings, soft notes filling the air.  A salt breeze curled around the campsite and Roo was almost back on her ship, singing to the night sky. 

_ “So fill to me, the parting glass. Good night and joy, be with you all,”  _  Lisa began on her guitar. Roo sent her a smile, before starting the next line.

_ “Of all the comrades that e’re I had, they’re sorry for my going away.” _ Louisa leaned into her girlfriend, eyes taking in the sight of all their friends. A group of strong individuals, ready to march into hell itself to rescue one girl. The fire seemed to follow Roo’s voice, rising and falling with her pitch. ‘This was home’, Louisa thought as she took in her friends. Daine and Ydris, now no longer at odds, Ariana with a soft smile instead of the dark look from before she met Rania, Willow with peace on her face and no worry on Jay’s. Ella full of intrigue and curiosity and Brooks at ease with his fiddle and his friends by his side. Via full of romantic hope, and Shane with a soft smile on his face with his girlfriend, and Vik and Tyler calm and relaxed. Lisa a strong reassuring presence beside her. These were the people she would willingly venture into a pink hellscape for. 

“ _ And all the sweethearts that e’er I loved, they’d wish me one more day, to stay.”  _ Roo turned her eyes to the sky, her heart still torn and rubbed raw. She dared not look towards Linda.   _ “But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not” _

_ “I’ll gently rise, and softly call, good night and joy be with you all. Good night and joy, be with you all” _ Roo finished. The clearing was frozen, still locked under the spell Roo had woven with her song. The only noise was the fire, still crackling gently. 

“Roo, that was amazing” Via breathed. Roo, for once in her entire life, blushed and hunched her shoulders shyly. 

“Thank you.” She muttered.

“Well,” Astor yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “I may be an immortal, but I am an immortal who needs sleep. Good night everyone, thank you for the tune Roo.”  He tipped an imaginary hat to the redhead, before strolling off towards his horse and the Guardian’s Dale, no doubt to say goodnight to Everygray. 

“Might as well turn in as well,” Vik agreed, and he pulled Tyler away quietly to their tent. A few people dropped off, leaving behind Daine, Roo, Lisa, Louisa, Alex, Linda, Willow, Jay, Shane and Via. Ella and Brooks dipped away, Brooks giving Linda a warning glare before slipping off to his tent.  

“Can you sing another one Roo, please?” Via pipped up. Roo glanced over to Lisa, who grinned and slid her guitar back into her lap.

“Whenever you’re ready Archfield.” Roo nodded to her, and leaned back on her log. 

_ “ Farewell and adieu unto you Spanish ladies _

_ Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain _

_ For it's we've received orders for to sail for old England _

_ But we hope very soon we shall see you again” _ Lisa began to accompany her again, strumming gently. 

_ “We'll rant and we'll roar like true British sailors _

_ We'll rant and we'll roar across the salt seas _

_ Until we strike soundings in the Channel of Old England _

_ From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues” _

Linda stared across the fire at Roo. The light cast shadows over her face that highlighted the dark circles under her eyes and the hollowness growing in her cheeks. The breakup wasn’t just hard on her, it was clear to see, but Linda still couldn’t figure out why. Her eyes landed on a bottle beside the log, and her heart broke. She relapsed. 

Roo continued to sing, her voice rising and falling like the sea. Shane hadn’t known the girl to sing very often, and any singing he had heard before was a scratch bar song sung at the top of her lungs. This was different from the drunken girl he had heard weeks ago. This was someone who sounded broken. Via was leaning heavily on his shoulder, and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her eyelids drooping. He pulled her closer. He couldn’t imagine anything happening to her, and he couldn’t let it happen. Shane glanced back towards where Brooks had disappeared, and knew the blond would do anything to make sure Via came out of Pandoria alright, but for different reasons. 

_ “We'll rant and we'll roar across the salt seas _

_ Until we strike soundings in the Channel of Old England _

_ From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues _ ” Roo finished, her voice trailing off.  Via was sound asleep now, her snores echoing across the clearing. Roo cleared her throat, and stood. 

“I think I’m off to bed.” She announced rather quickly, her voice going tight. She spun around, marching towards her tent. Bow stood by it, a low nicker escaping her. Roo let out a small sob, burying her face in Bow’s mane. The scent of sweet feed and horse filled her nose, and she took a sharp breath. 

“I can’t do this anymore Bow,” She whispered to her soul horse. Her horse nickered in concern, her head dropping to rest heavily on Roo’s back. Roo glanced back to the fire. Daine had disappeared along with Willow and Jay, leaving Lisa and Louisa curled towards each other like perfect shadow bookends on the logs. Linda had moved towards her tent and Roo watched Shane carry Via to her tent. She could see Linda pause with Meteor, before ducking into her tent. Roo took a deep breath, and gazed up at the stars. 

“I think it’s time I went back to Rockville,” she sighed, tangling her fingers in Bow’s mane. Her mare whickered sadly, and Roo gave her a sad smile. “Don’t worry, it will be after Anne is back,” she reassured her horse. 

Roo crawled into her tent and grabbed a few blankets from the pile she had collected when Alex mentioned a campout. By the time she managed her way back out, Bow had already figured out what she meant to do and had laid down. Roo wrapped herself up in the blankets, and tucked herself up against her horse. She stared up at the stars again, their twinkling shapes imprinting themselves against her eyes.

“We’re coming for you Anne,” She whispered to the stars. Roo swore a single star winked back at her. 

  
  



End file.
